Drawn to you.
by Jenevive
Summary: James is a loser. Lilly is kinda.She's drawn to him....UH OH!
1. Drawn to you- FLUFF WARNING

Disclaimer- I own nothing expect Shaye and Jai- u steal them U DIE.  
  
I'm sick of bloodu J/L stories of how James is popular and Lilly is a loser and he falls for her blah blah blah. So I turned the tables and now James is a loser so HA! Anyway, one with the story-  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- "I'm drawn to you"  
  
  
  
Now, Lilly was your typical schoolgirl. She got reasonable grades, she had a few friends and she'd had a few boyfriends during her school year. But right at this very moment, 17-year-old Lilly was having a bit of a problem. She was in love with a loser. James Potter and his loser friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Petter Pettigrew. That little group of boys where in trouble every other week for pulling pranks on the teachers and especially the Slitherins. (A/N- Lilly isnt one of the popular girls, she's just average.) Anyway, Lilly had fallen in love with Potter. There was just somthing about him she couldn't put her finger on, but she was drawn to him. His unruly black hair which she would die to run her fingers through, his chocolate brown eyes that Lilly felt she could look into for hours. James played Quidditch and was on the Griffindor team, but that still didnt make him any popular. He was still a loser and only had 3 friends. That was Lilly's problem. If she told anyone she had fallen in love with the school loser, she'd be laughed at for the rest of her 7th year.  
  
"Lilly! Hello! Earth to Lilly!" cried Lilly's best friend, Shaye.  
  
"Hun?" Lilly's head turned to face her friend. Lilly had been day-dreaming about Potter again.  
  
"Gees girl, what's with you lately? You're totally not with it."  
  
"I'm sorry Shaye, I guess I just havn't been myself lately. I don't know." Lilly sighed while thinking about that special boy with the black hair and gorgeous brown eyes.  
  
"I don't know Lilly. The last time you were like this, was when you fell in love with Jai. Oh Jai, what a babe. I don't know why you broke up with him hun. He was soooo fine. Chestnut hair and eyes and body to die for....." Shaye rambled on.  
  
"Shaye, shut up." Lilly said with a huge grin on her face. She knew how much in love with Jai Shaye was. Shaye's face had turned a nice shade of crimson.  
  
"Uh, lets make our way back up to our dorm. to get our books ok?" Shaye said hurridly.  
  
Lilly followed her friend up the changing stairs to the Griffindor common room.  
  
Now, not know to Lilly, a certain young man was watching her the whole time at breakfast. James Harold Potter had been staring at the lovely red hed. Sirius was in shock. He saw his best friend staring at her and quietly whispered into his ear.  
  
"She's out of your leauge Jamsie."  
  
James kept staring. "I love her Sirius, she's gorgeous, I must have her. And by the way, STOP CALLING ME JAMSIE"  
  
After a whole day of boring school work, Lilly was really tired. She slowly walked to the common room and bumped into the excact boy she had been thinking about. James Potter.  
  
"Oh, i'm so....." Lilly started to apologise but stopped when she looked up into James's big chocolate eyes.  
  
"I uh......." James stared to say  
  
But Lilly lost her head completly and moved her finger to his lips to silence him.  
  
  
  
"Shhhh" she soothed. James just stared. He had never had a girlfriend before so he was really nervous. Lilly was having crazy thoughts running through her head. Like kissing him right there and running her hands through his hair. Lilly was drawn to James. She couldn't help herself. Her hands reached up to James' head and she ran her fingers through his hair. It felt wonderful. James just stood there baffled. But having her fingers in his hair felt so right. He raised his eyebrows to her and she smiled sweetly. However, their little love moment was cut short way to soon then they would have liked. Dumbledore's voice magically was heard through the corridors and it said "All students please make their way down to the Great Hall right now." James and Lilly imedietly broke off. They both just stared at each other until Lilly grabbed James hand and pulled him to the Great Hall. When they sat down to the table Lilly didn't let go of James' hand. In fact, she squeezed it when they sat down. James squeezed back.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and started to speak, "Everyone, is a problem with the school. All the people in the portraits seemed to have dissapeared. We are currently looking for them, but until then everyone will be staying in the Great Hall until they are found because none of you will be able to get back into your common rooms and even myself can not get into my study." he added this last bit with a smile. Dumbledore than waved his wand and four areas where seperated for the four houses. In those four areas, squashy purple sleeping bags where spread everywhere. Everyone went to their different houses. James however, dragged Lilly off to a seperate area.  
  
"James, I don't know why but I feel drawn to you. I just don't know what's going on with me right now. I don't even know you!"  
  
"Lilly, I don't know you either, but I swear to god, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life. Please get to know me a bit better, im sure we can work something out. I know I want to be with you and have you in my arms (A/N- Yea James has never had a gf before, but he is VERY romantic when he does have a gf) and hold you and.." James rambled on until for the second time tonight, Lilly silenced him with her finger.  
  
"James, I would love to get to know you better." and with that she leaned towards him and kissed him ever so sweetly. The wasn't very passionate, but it meant the world to James because it was his first kiss with the woman he loved.  
  
Lilly, on the other hand, didn't care that James was the biggest loser in school or that she'd be made fun of. It all didn't matter because at that moment, they were together and that was swell. (A/N- I happen to find the word 'swell' HILARIOUS so as a joke I added it in. *grin*).  
  
The both broke off slowly and smiled at each other. James lopsided grin just made Lilly's heart melt. It was perfect. James put his arm around Lilly's small waist and pulled her into the temporary Griffindor room. Shaye ran up to Lilly as soon as she walked in the room and gasped.  
  
"Lilly Celeste Evans! Your going out with James Potter??? Oh my god! That's who you've been day dreaming about! Wow! I totally did not expect THIS coming on.  
  
I think I'll leave the two of you alone now for a pash session. Ciao!" And with that, she ran off.  
  
James and Lilly both blushed and grabbed some sleeping bags and walked to the very back of the room where no one was and Lilly curled up in James arms. Come to think of it, Lilly thought, James had really strong arms, must be from Quidditch she decided. James held Lilly tight and took in the smell of Shampoo in her hair. Vanilla. Ooooo, it smelt so good. James slowly moved his mouth to Lilly's neck and grazed it with his lips. Lilly shivered slightly. James began to kiss her neck sweetly. She tiltered her head slowely so James could kiss her neck even more. Lilly drew in a shaky breath. Oh my god, Lilly thought, I love James. Lilly turned around to face James.  
  
"Oh, did I do it wrong? Oh my god, oh my god, I'm so stupid. Please forgive me..." James didn't get to finish because the next thing he knew, Lilly had pushed her mouth onto James'. James was really suprised but he did return the kiss. And the next thing he knew, he could feel Lilly's tounge on his mouth. The tounge wanted IN. James opened his mouth and Lilly's tounge began to explore every inch of his mouth. James returned the favour. There they sat pashing for some time.  
  
  
  
A/N- Woah! Finished my first Chapter on my new story! YAY! I would love you all so much if you could PLEASE review! PUH-LEEEEEEEEASE! Thanks!  
  
Luv Ella 


	2. Voldemort *dun dun dun*- scary music:)*

Disclaimer- I own nothing, except Shaye and Jai- u steal them U DIE!  
  
Chapter 2- Voldemort *dun dun dun*- scary music:)*  
  
  
  
Lilly and James fell asleep in each other's arms that night. In the morning they woke up to Sirius standing in front of the, with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Well, Jamsie boy. You finally got her. Congratulations."  
  
Lilly blushed hard at this and James threw himself at Sirius and tackled him. The two then engaged in an all out friendly battle against each other. Everyone looked on with interest because everyone thought that those two were actually fighting. I mean come on, any bunch of teenagers loved to watch a good fight. All too soon, according to the crowd, the brawl ended. James and Sirius stood up and gave each other great big manly hug. Everyone just stared. Lilly started to laugh her head off.  
  
*My boyfriend is any idiot. Oh my god. My boyfriend?? Whoa, James is my boyfriend* Lilly thought.  
  
James turned to Lilly who was still laughing her head off and laced his hands around her waist.  
  
"Hey gorgeous." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Let's go some where private. I don't think they've found the people in the portraits yet so we can go into a unused classroom ok?" Lilly whispered back.  
  
James grinned and grabbed her hand. He dragged her to the empty Charms classroom. He then easily picked her up and put her on a desk. He stared into her eyes and then kissed her with such passion Lilly thought she was going to faint. James moved his tongue in and out of Lilly's mouth and his hands roamed up and down her back. They traced little circles all over. Lilly shivered and her hands went up to James' hair where she moved her hands through it. Good she loved his hair. Slowly Lilly's hand began to move down to James' chest.  
  
*Holy shit. He has the best body* Lilly thought as she traced patterns with her fingers on his torso. James broke off from Lilly and moved his lips to her neck. There he gave her a so many hickys Lilly swore to god later on that she was turning into a Leopard.  
  
"All students please return to the Great Hall, especially those in uh.... unused class rooms." Dumbledores voice rang through the halls again. Lilly jumped off James like she'd been burned.  
  
"Oh my god James, we have to go."  
  
"Oh come on Lilly, five more minutes." James protested and started to kiss Lilly's face. Lilly, however pushed James off and told him firmly that they had to go back to the Great Hall. After all, Lilly was a prefect.  
  
In the great hall, Dumbledore stood up and made an anouncment.  
  
"We have found out the portraits have disappeared due to the rise of a new dark wizard, Lord Voldemort."  
  
There was chaos. Everyone started talking immediately and some people were even screaming.  
  
James broke down. She couldn't stand it anymore. Lord Voldemort had killed his parents just after he came to Hogwarts. Now he had re-surfaced. And James knew that he was after him. After all, it was the prophecy. The prophecy said that an Heir of Godric Griffindor himself would defeat the most evil Dark Wizard of all time. Now, James being the Heir himself knew that he-who-must-not-be-named was after him to make sure James or any of James' children did not destroy him.  
  
James ran out of the Great Hall blinded by his tears. Lilly was startled and scared but she immediately ran after him........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- well that's my second chapter. I don't have any reviews yet, so that pretty crappy. If I don't get some reviews, I guess I'll just stop the story, cause no one likes it. *sob sob* Well please review!  
  
Luv Ella  
  
Oh, and if any of you were wondering my full name is Ella Jenevive.  
  
Jenevive is pronounced like the dog in that cartoon 'Madeline'. Pronounced -Genevieve. heehee! 


	3. Prophecy & Destiny- oooooooo!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except Shaye and Jai u steal them U DIE  
  
Chapter 3- Prophecy & Destiny  
  
  
  
James ran blindly not caring where he went. He just wanted to get away from everyone. It hurt so much. All his family was dead except for him. James would stay home every holiday by himself because in his mansion there was no one. Sure Sirius came over once in a while, but other than that he was alone. Anyway, James just ran and ran and ran. Lily was close behind him. Lily was in fact a very fast runner and caught up with James fairly quickly. She pounced on him and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"James! What's wrong?!?!?"  
  
"Lily, get the hell off me and leave me alone!"  
  
But James couldn't stand the look of hurt in Lily's eyes when he said that.  
  
"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. You just don't understand...."  
  
"James, please tell me. I love you and I really want to help you."  
  
So James started to explain about Voldemort and the prophecy. However, he added in one thing that he only recently found out about the prophecy from Dumbledore.  
  
"Lily, I don't know how to tell you this but I found something very important lately about the prophecy. It is said that a 'an emerald eyed child with ebony hair will conquer to the Dark Lord.' And well Lily, I think the prophecy is talking about our son. The hair from me and the eyes from you. That's maybe why you were drawn to me. It's destiny."  
  
It took Lily a little while to take all this information in. She just stared at James for a second and then sighed and smiled at James.  
  
"James, I love you more than words itself. I love would have you child no matter what."  
  
"Lily, it will mean that Voldemort will come after you when he or she is born."  
  
"Well, my child will save the world, won't it? I'll protect it with my very last breath."  
  
"Lily, I love you so much, and I swear on my late parents graves that I will do everything in my power to protect you and our child."  
  
Lilly smiled gratefully at James and kissed him sweetly on the lips.  
  
"Come on, let's go see Dumbledore, I really don't want to go back to the Great Hall and explain to everyone all that stuff ok Lily?"  
  
"Ok James."  
  
James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her off the floor where they had been sitting ever since Lily tackled him. They walked to the office of Dumbledore, but then realised they didn't know the password. However, it was common knowledge that Dumbledore chose the weirdest passwords.  
  
"The sky is green?" Lily guessed.  
  
"Smelly rabbits?" James tried.  
  
"Hell is peaceful, fluffy pink elephants, sunshine rainbows and lollypops, Blue spiky Kneazles....."  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Oh.....kay..... blue spiky Kneazles....now I KNOW Dumbledore is crazy." James exclaimed.  
  
They entered Dumbledore's office and sat down to wait for him.  
  
A gorgeous Phoenix came perched on Lily's knee. She screamed.  
  
"Shhhhh, it's only Fawkes Lil. She's a phoenix. My family gave it to Dumbledore as a present for being such a loyal friend. They chose a phoenix because they are exactly that, loyal."  
  
Lily was a lot more relived after James told her that. So she moved her chair closer to him and bent over and kissed him passionately on the lips. James' hands found their way around Lily's petite waist and hers to the back of his neck.  
  
Lily felt James trying to pull away but pulled his head back down to her mouth and increased the feeling of the kiss by letting her tongue do the walking, all through James' mouth.  
  
"Ah hem." Dumbledore coughed.  
  
Lily and James' head whipped round to face the headmaster. They had both been too much caught up in the kiss to remember they were in Dumbledore's office waiting for him.  
  
"I uh...sorry." she both said together.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he let a small smile show.  
  
"Normally I don't approve of that sort of thing in Hogwarts, but considering the prophecy I will allow it for you two only. I do believe you have come here to talk to me about that exact thing, the Prophecy?"  
  
"Yes sir." James and Lily said while both supporting bright red faces...........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- CHAPTER 3! AND I GOT 2 REVIEWS! SCORE!  
  
Um...things in the next chapter-  
  
*Talking with Dumbledore  
  
*More about Lily and James' friends hopefully *crosses fingers*  
  
  
  
To my Reviewers-  
  
Slinkimalinki- Thanks for the correction! I have a friend called Lilly (it's a small world:) so it's by habit I write it with 2 'l's cuz that's how she spells her name. Sorry! And I also changed it so not just signed people can review as well! Yay!  
  
QueenofTheQueer- YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIEWER! I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!! thanks!  
  
Love ya lots, Ella 


	4. Dreams- la lala la lal la

Disclaimer- I own nothing expect Shaye and Jai- u steal them U DIE  
  
Chapter 4- Dreams- la lala la lal la  
  
  
  
"Well Professor, James just told me about the prophecy and also, my part in it."  
  
"I see Lily, well obviously this is a big decision for you. Will you stay with James and have his child that will save the world?"  
  
"Of course I will Professor. I love James with all my heart. Plus it's our destiny."  
  
Lily looked up at James who beamed at her and grabbed her hand to squeeze it.  
  
"Well if that's all in order, I would like to have some private words with James, if you don't mind Lily. Kindly wait outside my office until we are done. Oh, during the confusion, I'm sure you've noticed that all the people in the portraits have returned. Unfortunately they have no memory of where they were. Shame. Anyhoo, please wait outside until Mr. Potter and I have finished speaking. It should only take a few minutes."  
  
"Yes sir." Lily left quickly, but not before giving James a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"Well James, lucky you found her. Though she IS quite a find herself. Very pretty if you do mind me saying." Dumbledore grinned at this.  
  
James blushed and muttered it was ok.  
  
"But onto a serious note, you must protect Ms. Evans with your life James. She is the key we need to defeat Voldemort. You must have a child together. Oh, and it must be straight after graduation. I'm terribly sorry to put this all onto you and make you rush into such things. But the child must be born as soon as possible, so the chances of Voldemort finding you are very slim. As soon as you get out of school, you must go straight to your mansion with Lily. I have put a very powerful spell on the house that will keep it safe. When you are ready, perhaps the best time would be when the child is born; I will perform a different charm that will increase your security. Is that understood James? You MUST keep Lily safe at all costs."  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore. I love Lily and I would die to protect her. May I please go now?"  
  
"Yes James. Go now. And best of luck for the both of you."  
  
"Thank you sir" And with that, James left. As he walked though the door, a red-haired girl with startling green eyes met him.  
  
"Lily!" James shouted happily as he pulled her in a loving hug and a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"James, oh my god. I love you so much."  
  
"Lily, I love you too!"  
  
The pair then walked hand in hand to the common room. As they nearly got there, they were greeted with a humorous sight. Sirius was standing there with Shaye and they seemed to be quite 'busy'. They both had their arms around each other and were kissing each other madly. Lily looked over at James and grinned.  
  
*I wonder what happened to Jai* thought Lily  
  
James coughed and Sirius and Shaye both broke apart as quick as lightning. They just stared James and Lily.  
  
"Well, well, well. So how long has THIS been going on?" James questioned while raising his eyebrows at both of them.  
  
"I uh...maybe a few weeks. We tried to keep it a secret but we could help ourselves!" Sirius protested while Shaye stood there her face as bright as a beetroot.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sirius and Shaye are in the broom closet frenching their brains out.  
  
"*Gasp* Sirius, we really should go back."  
  
"Shaye, five more minutes. Trust me, no one know we're gone. James and Lily don't suspect a thing."  
  
"Yea, she still thinks I love Jai. And James thinks you still love the long- legged blue eyed, blonde haired bimbo Amanda."  
  
"She's so easy. She gets all the guys to sleep with her. Slut."  
  
"Oh stop complaining Sirius and kiss me damnit."  
  
*Who am I to complain* Sirius thought as he leaned in to kiss Shaye.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
Lily just grinned at them both and said that everyone should just go inside the common room.  
  
Once everyone was in the common room, they sat around the fire talking. James was sitting on the cough with Lily's head in his lap while he played with her hair. Sirius sat on the other couch with Shaye right next to him leaning on his shoulder, their hands laced together.  
  
*They look so cute* Lily thought.  
  
Eventually Lily fell asleep in James lap and he carried her up to the girls dorm. much to the annoyment of the other girls. He gently laid her into bed and tucked her in the covers He kissed her forehead and left. When he came back downstairs, Sirius and Shaye were playing tonsil hokey (A/N- It's another name for french-kissing). James decided to leave the pair alone and go too bed. He slowly climbed the stairs leading to the boys dorm. James laid down in his bed and fell asleep immediately.  
  
That night James had a weird dream. He was running through the Forbidden Forest only in his PJs. He could hear Lily calling for hi. She sounded really scared. James quickened his pace. He finally found Lily. She was sitting on the ground with a baby boy in her hands. He baby was dead and Lily was crying her little eyes out.  
  
"James, our baby, our baby Harry. He's dead. What am I going to do? My little boy is dead. Oh my god."  
  
James just stared. Then he was blinded by a bright green light that woke him up.  
  
James sat upright in his bed. Cold Sweat drenched his PJs.  
  
*What did the dream mean? * James thought.........  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Hmmmm, bit of a cliffy. God I'm evil! Muahahahahaha!  
  
I hope you all review. Thank you to my current reviewers I love you all!  
  
And hey, I kept my promise; I put James and Lilly's friends in the story!  
  
Next Chapter-  
  
*More about the dream James had  
  
*Something happened to Lily. Good or bad? I don't know yet...  
  
To my reviewers-  
  
LupinsLover- Leopard are kool! Hahahaha! Yea, it's a bit graphic but oh well:)  
  
Soccergirl- YAY! thanks!  
  
Purple Mango- YOU CAN GO TO HELL YOU STUPID BITCH! IF YOU HAD EVEN BOTHERED TO READ THE REST OF THE GOD DAMN STORY YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN MY REASON WHY I SPELT LILY'S NAME WRONG!! I DO HAVE BLOODY DIGNITY, IN FACT, MUCH MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER HAVE!!!!!  
  
Tomboy- I'm sorry. Originally I only let signed people review but now anyone can. Sorry for the inconvenience!  
  
Casey's Eternal Little Loser- Hahaha, Hey it's the prophecy! They're allowed!  
  
Well just a favour I ask of my LOYAL reviewers who I love so much and now I will review all of THEIR stories. If you want, you can go FLAME Purple Mango. Because if you read the reviews she abused me! Grrrrrrrrr!  
  
ATTACK MY LITTLE REVIEWS! ATTACK I SAY! ATTACK! Muahahahahahahah!  
  
Love Ella 


	5. Uh oh! Lily has a boo-boo :(

Disclaimer- I own nothing expect Shaye, Jai and Amanda- u steal them U DIE!  
  
Chapter 5- Uh oh! Lily has a boo-boo :(  
  
  
  
James had no idea what that dream meant. But he knew it meant something.  
  
"James!"  
  
Lilly had bounded into the boys dorm and straight onto James' bed. She began to smoother him with kisses all over his face. However, James didn't try to catch one on his mouth. He just lay there whilst Lily was kissing him.  
  
"James honey? Are you ok? You slept in really late. All the other boys have gone to breakfast. It's Saturday. Hello? James?"  
  
James was staring into space. Lily gave him a light punch to the stomach to get him out of his trance.  
  
"Oh hey! That hurt!" James cried. But taking the opportunity, James grabbed Lily and threw her on the bed and lay on top of her. He put his forehead on hers but didn't kiss her.  
  
"James, what's wrong? You were totally not with it when I was kissing you before."  
  
"Oh just thinking about how GORGEOUS you are and how much I want to do this- "  
  
James bent down and kissed her passionately. He didn't want Lily knowing about the dream. He knew she would panic and get nervous, so he decided to let it go.  
  
*It was probably my imagination anyway. * James thought.  
  
Sirius walked into the room just at that moment. However, he was much too interested in Shaye's mouth that was on his mouth to notice Lily and James snogging on James' bed. Nor did James or Lily notice Shaye or Sirius because they were too caught up in each other to care.  
  
James broke off from Lily after about 20 minutes of hard-core french- kissing and looked deep into her emerald eyes. He decided it would be better to tell so he told her about the dream.  
  
".... and so Lily, I think that we're going to have son called Harry."  
  
"Oh my god James. Will he die before we do? I could never stand that. It's absolutely awful when parents see their children die."  
  
"I don't know Lily. I think we need to go and talk to Dumbledore again. But on a brighter note, I think we're going to have a little boy. Our own little boy. Harry."  
  
"I know James. I would love to have a baby boy more than anything else in the world. I wouldn't mind a girl either. As long as the baby is happy and healthy."  
  
"Lucky graduation is in 2 weeks. I can't wait to live with you. And you MUST see my mansion. It's gorgeous. You'll really fall in love with it Lily. I know you will."  
  
"Anything for you James, anything for you. But I really think that we should go and see Dumbledore about your dream now."  
  
"Can I get some clothes on first?" James asked with a huge grin on his face.  
  
He bent down and rummaged around in his trunk for some jeans and a t-shirt. Over that he put on his school robes and slipped his wand into his pocket.  
  
As they walked down the stairs to Dumbledore's office, Lily slipped on her robes and fell down the stairs. James ran down the stairs 4 at a time to get to her crumpled body at the foot of the stairs. When James reached her, Lily was unconscious and a large cut on her head was bleeding profusely...  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n- Uh oh! Lily is hurt! Oh my god! CLIFFY; don't you just love them?  
  
And I love all my reviewers! *blows kisses to reviews and hugs them all*  
  
  
  
Luv ya lots,  
  
Ella 


	6. Snape's Love Potion- tsk tsk naughty boy...

Diclaimer- I own nothing expect Shaye, Jai and Amanda- u steal them U DIE  
  
Chapter 6- Snape's Love Potion- tsk tsk naughty boy. *waves finger at Snape*  
  
James picked up Lily in one swoop and rushed her to the medical ward. Madam Avion was there tending to someone's broken arms. Most likely from playing Quidditch. As soon as she saw James she told him to lay Lily down on the bed. Madam Avion quickly began to looks over her. She ran to grab a potion to stop the cut on Lily's head from bleeding.  
  
"Madam Avion, will Lily be ok? She tripped and fell down the stairs."  
  
"It's ok Mr. Potter. Ms. Evans will be fine for the moment. She just needed to regain consciousness. That may take a few days perhaps more than a week. I can't be sure. The best thing for you to do right now is to relax."  
  
"Yes miss." James replied and hurried off to Dumbledore's office to tell him about the dream which he was on his way to be before the dreadful accident.  
  
Dumbledore was just about to go into his office when James caught him.  
  
"Professor. I was on my way to talk to you with Lily and she fell down the stairs and now she's in the medical ward with Madam Avion." James said this all very fast.  
  
"Now James, please calm down and come into my office so we can have a little chat."  
  
James and Dubledore went into the office and James told the Professor all about his dream.  
  
"Well James, that certainly is a very interesting dream. I think it may tell the future in a way. I sense that you will have a boy and you will call him Harry. However, the death part in it all I suspect is your fear of your family dying. What happened to Lily may have not been an accident. A spell may have been cast to make sure she hurt herself. But you must remember James, protect her at any cost. It is impeccable that you have the child."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll go and see her now."  
  
And with that, James walked out the door to the medical ward to see Lily. On the way to the ward he bumped into Shaye.  
  
"Shaye, you have to come with me. Lily is in the medical ward. She fell down the stairs and now she's unconscious. Oh my god please come Shaye." James looked so worried. He ran a shaky hand through his hair.  
  
"James! Oh my god! Let's go now."  
  
They both ran as fast as their legs could take them to Lily. When they got there, Snape was standing next to Lily's bed watching her.  
  
"Snape, what the hell are you doing here? Get away from my Lily!" James shouted at Severus with such hatred in his eyes Shaye had never seen before.  
  
*He must really love her* Shaye thought.  
  
"Tsk Tsk Potter." Snape spat. "I'm allowed to see Lily if I want to. She really is an angel isn't she Potter?"  
  
"Don't you dare talk about Lily like that. You don't love her. I love her and she loves me."  
  
"Ahhh, yes of course. That damned prophecy."  
  
*Nothing a little love potion couldn't fix* Snape thought evilly.  
  
"Well I'll be off then." Snape said and then turned to Shaye. "See you round Harris." (A/N- Harris is Shaye's last name).  
  
When Snape was walking back to his common room he thought about the love potion he was going to give Lily to make her love him. Snape took a quick detour to the potions classroom, where he slipped into Professor Hartnett's private stores to grab the right ingredients for the Love Potion. He planned to make the potion tonight and give it to Lily tomorrow. As long as Snape put one of his greasy hairs into the potion, it would make Lily love him for a week. And in a week Snape could do everything will Lily he'd wanted to do for the 5 years he'd loved her...........  
  
  
  
A/N- Naughty Snape! Naughty! Will Snape give Lily the potion??? Will James save her???? If you want to know, REVIEW. Otherwise, the next chapter doesn't go up! 


	7. Love Potions and kissing- SO MUCH FLUFF!...

Disclaimer- I own nothing expect Shaye, Jai and Amanda- u steal them U DIE  
  
Chapter 7- Love Potions & Kissing- SO MUCH FLUFF- AHHHHH!  
  
Snape was busy in his dorms making the love potion.  
  
"Five midnight black roses, one pinch of sugar, six unicorn hairs...." Snape read aloud the ingredients while he put them into the cauldron.  
  
"And then I let it to simmer for 5 minutes and immediately put it into a crystal bottle. It must be crystal. Hmmm.....I can't wait. Hee hee hee."  
  
Snape was thinking how good it was going to be with Lily for the next week. He couldn't wait.  
  
*Oh my god, she's so gorgeous. And soon she'll be mine for the week. Plus, she won't remember anything that happened while the effects of the potion where on her. I love that. James will be angry at her for being with me. That damned prophecy won't come true because I will deliver Lily to my Lord Voldermort by the end of the week.* Snape thought cruelly.  
  
Meanwhile Lily still hadn't woken up. James sat constantly at her side holding her hand and whisper words of get well to her. Sirius eventually had to literally come in and drag him off her.  
  
"James! You need sleep! Lily would agree with me if she was awake!"  
  
James agreed reluctantly and left but not before kissing Lily on the forehead and telling her everything would be ok and he loved her. (A/N- SO MUCH FLUFF, CHOKING! *COUGH COUGH*)  
  
James sent to bed and fell asleep immediately. He was so tired. However in the common room Sirius and Shaye were still up.  
  
"So Sirius, what do you think of James and Lily? It all happened so fast. They barely even know each other."  
  
"Yea, well its that prophecy isn't it? They were meant to be together. But enough about them. How about we get down to some serious kissing action?"  
  
Shaye giggles and leaned over to him pressing her mouth against him. Sirius slipped his tongue in her mouth. Shaye shivered while Sirius's fingers roamed pretty much everywhere.  
  
A/N- Sorry it's so short everyone. And to answer your comments- i write these stories because i love to write, but i personally don't see the point in writing if no one is responding. However, now i see that everyone is liking my story i'll continue ok?  
  
Sorry  
  
Love Ella 


	8. Derranged Lily- SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH SN...

Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 8- Deranged Lily  
  
Snape slipped down the halls of Hogwarts silently in the early hours of the morning. He was determined to get to Lily. As he magically opened the lock on the medical ward door he saw Lily. It wasn't hard to miss her. Her gorgeous curly red hair lay around her on the pillow. Some one had also put make-up on her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"James! I don't care what you say! She needs to have lip-gloss on or I swear to god her lips will go all cracked! No! I don't care what you say! I'm putting it on her! And besides, it's strawberry flavored so if you kiss her while she's asleep at least she'll taste good so there!" Shaye shouted at James when he told her he forbid her to apply lip-gloss to Lily's lips.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Obviously, Shaye had won that little quarrel.  
  
Back to Snape, he was looking at Lilly now.  
  
*Good god I love her. Hey green eyes totally turn me on* Snape thought,  
  
(A/N- Yes that IS gross, but I've decided Snape is an 'eye person'. You know how sometimes people are 'leg people' or 'tummy people'? Well Snape likes eyes ok? lol)  
  
Snape gazed at Lily for a little while longer before remembering the potion. He opened her lips a little bit and poured the concoction down her throat. Lily's face turned pink for a moment then went back to normal.  
  
*Excellent. The moment she wakes up, the first thing she will think about will be me. She will despise James.* Snape thought viciously.  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
James sat in the great hall moping. He missed Lily so much. He loved her so much. Only 10 more days till graduation.  
  
*Thank god* James thought.  
  
A large tawny owl landed in front of James with a message.  
  
"Who the hell would send you an owl Jamsie boy?" Sirius asked James with a wicked grin on his face, but was quickly distracted by Shaye, who was sitting on his lap. Shaye had grabbed Sirius's head and turned it towards her so they could have a nice sucking face session.  
  
James shook his head at those too. He swore to god Sirius was going to grow up to be a man-whore. He chuckled at the thought to Sirius as a gigolo.  
  
But back to the letter in James' hands. He opened it and as soon as he read the contents ran out of the hall towards to medical ward. Remus picked up the letter and read it aloud to Sirius and Shaye who weren't actually listening because they were too busy with each other.  
  
To Mr. Potter,  
  
I am please to inform you that Ms. Evans has awoken from her slumber, but is still quite uh... dazed. You may come and see her now.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Madam Avion  
  
Remus immediately dashed out of the great hall to the medical ward. However when he got there, it wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
"POTTER! JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! I WANT SEVERUS!! GET OUT OF MY FACE NOW!" a very angry Lily was shrieking her head off at James. And James was baffled.  
  
"Lily?!? What the hell is wrong with you? It's me James! Your boyfriend! The one you love. Please Lily. How could you want Snape?"  
  
And as if right on cue, Snape walked into the room with a bouquet of purple Lilies for the, as James thought, deranged redhead.  
  
"Severus!" Lily screamed with joy and bounced off her bed into Snape's waiting arms. She leant in and gave him a VERY passionate kiss.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING LILLY?!?!?!" James and Remus both shouted at her at exactly the same time.  
  
"Get lost both of you. I love Severus so you two can go to hell." Lily stated and cursed both of them with her wand. She then walked out of the ward hand in hand with Snape. James and Remus simply stared at each other before doing to counter-curses and then piss bolting to the Griffindor common room to see Sirius and Shaye. They saw them sitting on a couch talking and ran over to them.  
  
James and Remus both started talking at the same time.  
  
"In the medical ward..."  
  
"We saw Lily, and she was totally deranged, she said she as in love with..."  
  
"SNAPE..."  
  
"She's MY girlfriend, what happened to the prophecy. Holy shit..."  
  
"Oh my god....  
  
"Then she KISSED him...  
  
"And walked out the ward hand in hand with him!"  
  
Shaye and Sirius just stared at them both for a few seconds then in unison screamed- "WHAT THE?!?!?!" (A/N- If any of my reviewers are Australian and watch ROVE, you'll get his joke. If not, just ignore this. Heehee!)  
  
All four raced off to see Dumbledore........  
  
A/N- Well I made this bit more longer than the last few which I'm proud off. And to answer MORE of you comments- Lots of people are saying that everything flows quickly. Well I hate stories where it takes like 2 chapters just to get them to bloody kiss! So I like my story to be BANG- BANG-BANG. Everything just happening one after another. Otherwise I find the story gets really boring. That's just the way I do my stories! Sorry if you don't like it:)  
  
Love Ella Jenevive  
  
And to 'K' I'll think about making a fanfic about Shaye and Sirius ok? 


	9. "I love Severus Professor!"- EWWWW! Yuck...

Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 9- "I love Severus Professor!"- EWWWW! Yucky yucky yucky!  
  
"Indigo Fluffy Dragons!" James screamed the password to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had told him the new password yesterday. He sensed James would be seeing him a lot more now so Dumbledore decided it would be ok to give it to James.  
  
Anyway, the four stormed into Dumbledore's office and all started to tell him what was happening with Lily at the same time.  
  
"Now, now. Everyone just calm down for a moment. From I've been managed to grasp from your explanation, is that Lily had stated she has fallen in love with Severus Snape and hates you now James. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes sir" James said with a grim face.  
  
"Well I think that I will have someone bring Lily up to me and I will have a chat to her. If you will excuse me children, I will do this straight away. I sense it is important that we get this sorted out as soon as possible. After all, there are 10 days until Graduation and I do believe the Prophecy is still running." Dumbledore said this last bit with a chuckle.  
  
*How can he laugh at something so serious? I might lose Lily forever! * James thought.  
  
The four walked out and Dumbledore sent an owl to Lily. It was a special Hogwarts owl that went immediately to the person it was sent to.  
  
Soon after Dumledore sent the owl, Lily walked into his office.  
  
"You wanted to see me Professor?"  
  
"Yes Miss. Evans I did. We have had some strange things going on about lately."  
  
"Professor, if you're talking about that Potter, I hate him. I have no idea why he thinks I am in love with him. Why on earth would I be in love with him?"  
  
"Now, my dear Lily, do you not remember the prophecy? Just the other day you told me that you where in love with James Potter and you agreed to bear his child that would save the world."  
  
"What? I would never say such a thing! I have, and always will be in love with Severus Snape. I love him so much words can not describe it."  
  
"Severus Snape? I think that we need to bring Mr. Snape up here right now."  
  
Dumbledore used another one of his owls to bring Snape to him. Snape arrived a few minutes later.  
  
"You called for me Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes I did Mr. Snape. It seems that Lily has pledged her undying love to you. Now normally I wouldn't get involved in these little squabbles of love between my students, but this one is very serious. I believe you know about the prophecy Severus? And how important it is to make sure Lily and James have a child together. That child will save the world."  
  
Lily was about to argue with Dumbledore but decided against when he shot her a look.  
  
"Sir, it's not my fault that Lily likes me. Perhaps she had a change of mind or came to her senses after she bumped her head."  
  
"Severus, enough of this nonsense. The prophecy will prevail and I am going to have you, Lily and James put under a truth potion so I can find out just what is going on here."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No excused Severus, you and Lily will meet me here in one hour. That should be enough time for me to notify James and get hold of the truth potion of the potions master."  
  
Severus hung his head and mumbled an ok. He grabbed Lily's hand and led her outside the office.  
  
"Severus! What is Dumbledore going on about? I love you so much. I would never love James!"  
  
"I know baby I know." Snape said soothingly and kissed Lily on the forehead.  
  
"How about we go somewhere a bit more private?"  
  
"Sure honey"  
  
Severus and Lily walked off to one of the spare classrooms together. There they started to make-out. (A/N- EWWWW! There is no way in hell I'm going to write anymore about them kissing. That's just wrong and nasty!)  
  
Meanwhile, James was beside himself with grief.  
  
*What ever happened to my Lily? What happened? * James thought.  
  
Then an owl swooped down next to James. James picked up the letter, he read it to himself.  
  
To Mr. Potter,  
  
In one hour, I would like you to come to my office. I am going to give you, Severus and Lily a truth potion so I can finally work out was is going on here. I have reasons to believe Lily has been put under some sort of spell. Do not tell anyone this, or it may jeopardize things.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
A/N- Oh my god. Lily and Severus together is so wrong! Anyone with Snape is wrong! Fanfics that have Snape with anyone are gross. No offence to anyone who wrote a story on that. They're well written but I just don't like the pairs. Sorry!  
  
Plus to answer KiKi's comment-  
  
I'm a high school student ok? I'm 14 and that's the sort of thing most, NOT all teenagers think about. It's their destiny and their drawn to each other because of the prophecy that makes them love each other. Plus, their still teenagers so technically they have no idea what love really is. Plus, the slang and the high-school relationship were intentional. Because THAT IS WHAT TEENAGERS DO! They swear and stuff. Look, thank you for the constructive criticism, but I'm a teenager, and that's what i think about. And Lily and James are teenagers and that's what they do.  
  
Love Ella Jenevive. 


End file.
